Miley Stewart, My Younger Sister
by Skates16
Summary: After that incident, I promised I'd protect her. Now she's older and Dad's moved, someone else has to take that responsibility and hopefully Oliver will be able to do that. Follows Jackson Stewart, My Older Brother. Moliver and Lackson Oneshot.


_This follows 'Jackson Stewart, My Older Brother' but you don't have to read it to read this. Though, it's fine if you want to, just review aswell. Also, Jackson will be OOC, but that's because this is grown up Jackson talking, not 16 year old one, therefore he has grown over the years. That's my excuse. But if he doesn't seem OOC... forget I said anything._

**Miley Stewart, My Younger Sister**

Miley Stewart, my annoying little sister. Yes, I do mean that and I'm the ONLY one who should be saying that. I mean, I had to live with her for 18 years of my life. And even when I left home, she still came around to my apartment, so I was never really rid of her. Plus the fact I married her best friend.

But that's what most people think I think about her, the fact is, I love her, because she's family. We've been there for each other, through everything that has happened to us so far in our life, the death of our mom, the move and Miley becoming Hannah.

When we were smaller, we got along great. The first week though was the hardest, because I always wanted a puppy, but instead, I got a sister. Back then I was really stupid and thought I could substitute my sister for a dog.

One morning, mom and dad had let Miley out of her crib and let her crawl along on the carpet. I went to play with her, though half the time she would either destroy my pillow fortress or push me away when I tried to get her to stand.

I was sitting in the corner, playing with my building blocks when I saw a thick piece of string. I looked over at Miley who was crawling along the carpet, like a dog. Then it clicked.

I picked up the string and tied it loosely around her neck. Miley just giggled at me as I petted her on the head, as if she was a real dog. We played around in the room and I tried to teach her how to bark, but she just made weird baby noises. Then I thought it was time for my dog to go on a walk. My dog didn't like that.

"Come on Miley, go this way!" I said, pulling the string towards the door. Miley was trying to crawl the other way. I pulled harder, but she wouldn't follow. I was about to pull the string harder when I heard my mom scream. She ran towards me and took the string out of my hands while dad rushed to Miley and untied the string around her neck and picked her up.

Her face had slowly turned blue and she was crying hysterically. Mom picked me up while dad shouted at me.

"What were you thinking Jackson? You could've killed your sister!" He shouted. I felt my eyes sting and started to cry. I struggled to get out of my mother's hold, but she held me tighter and said everything was going to be all right.

"Robby Ray, he doesn't know better. He's only 3 and Miley is fine." My mom said. I heard my dad sigh and turned to look at him. Miley was in his arms and she was looking at me, her hands out stretched.

"Jack." She said. My mom gasped and dad smiled.

"She said her first word!" Mom said and walked towards dad. Miley then took hold of one of my fingers.

"Jack."

After that day, I vowed I would protect my sister from everything. That's why we were close when we were younger. But when mom dies, I cracked and it was Miley's turn to repay the debt.

Then we moved because of Hannah Montana. Most people would think I'd be jealous of her getting all the attention, but really, I'm not. If she ever told the world that she was Hannah, I would be with her and stand by her side.

And now we have made it to the present time. I'm married to Lilly, Miley's best friend. What about Miley? Well, I've still got one last thing I have to do before I finally let my sister be free.

3 months after I married Lilly, Oliver came over. He wanted to ask me something. Actually, he would've preferred it if he was going to ask my dad, but since he was back in Tennessee and Oliver said that this wasn't something to do over the phone, he came to me.

"Ok Jackson, this is it. I think I'm finally ready." Oliver said.

"For what?"

"The Big Question." He said. I frowned, because I had no idea what he was talking about. 'The Big Question'?

"Uh huh, and that would be…"

"I'm going to propose to Miley." He stated.

Miley and Oliver had been going out for 2 months, but had known each other since the 6th grade. You'd think this would be easy for me, since we both know Oliver, and for a while now…

"You, Oliver Oscar Oken, want to marry Miley Stewart, _my little _sister?" I asked. Oliver nodded.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to lose my sister to… Oken.

"Jackson? Hellooo…." Oliver said, waving his hand in my face. I looked at him. "You ok, you seemed to be starring into space."

"Sorry, just… thinking about stuff." I said. Now I know what fathers feel like when their daughters are about to get married. Or get engaged.

No Jackson, this is Oliver! You've known him for a long time, if you want Miley to be safe; Oliver is the guy she should be with.

"Ok Oliver, if Miley loves you, then I guess this is fine. But I just have to warn you, if you hurt her in any way, or she comes crying to me in the middle of the night after you're married complaining about you, I will kill you." I tried to say this as threatening as I could. I thought I did a bad job at it, but the look on Oliver's face told me otherwise.

"Yeah, Jackson, you know me. I would never let anyone harm Miley." He said. I smiled at him, knowing that he was telling the truth. "And I good thing you agree, because Miley is pregnant." Smile gone.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding Jackson!" Oliver said, laughing now. "You should've seen the look on your face! Oh my, why didn't I have a camera on me?"

"Very funny Oken, but remember, we're gonna be brother-in-laws soon." I said and rubbed my hands together to seem evil and sinister. Didn't fool Oliver.

"Well, I have to go over to Miley's now. I'll see you later Jackson." He said and left my house.

"Jackson, was that Oliver?" Lilly asked as she came into the living room. I nodded. "Why'd he leave? I've got some important news to tell everyone!"

"He left to propose to Miley." I said. Lilly gasped and smiled. "Now, what news is it that you want to tell me?"

"Jackson, you're going to be a dad!" Lilly said. I looked at my wife with wide eyes, letting this whole thing sink in. Lilly's smile slowly faded, as I didn't say anything. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. Lilly, that's fantastic!" I said and ran up to hug her. I smiled; I was going to give my kids the best life that I can. I want them to be just like Miley and I, because life is no fun when you don't have a younger sister.

* * *

_Life was tough. That part about Jackson pretending that Miley was a dog, true story. But my older brother and I. But I got my revenge, apparently I tried to drown him after her tried to strangle me. No memory of this, but both of us are alive. All I gotta say is, we were violent when we were younger!_

_I just can't do a one-shot or story without Lackson in it! I just can't! It's my no. 1 favourite pairing now, no doubt about it._


End file.
